Forum:JPG Crackdown
So from this forum we have managed to crackdown on talk page only images that are JPG. This brings a new topic of cracking down on JPGs, due to their inferior quality compared to the now standardized PNG. Although (at this time) this category only has about 17 JPGs recorded (and awaiting for replacement), when I checked by typing "jpg" in the "Add Photo", I see as much as 278 results. Meaning we have 261 images slipping past the check point! So I like to crackdown on all this, clean this up and be done with JPGs for good. 18:31, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :Note: I suppose we could use as a means to hunt down all JPGs, but I got the message "This special page is disabled for performance reasons." Discussion Is it possible to have a bot tag every jpg with the template so we know what to reupload? 18:52, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Sounds like possible. Which bot should we assign the job? 18:55, September 5, 2015 (UTC) What bots do we have? I don't know much about using them. 20:36, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Well, I know of Besty, Calua, Jopie, JSD, Kage, Levi, sff9, Roa and Staw. I'm discounting any wikia staff ones. Although I do suggest any we're unaware of to report their existence. 00:02, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Just follow this link and you'll find them all. The category is only kind of important once you have a way of finding them all. Honestly, I'm not sure we need to add the category via bot. 00:41, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Great, we have our list. Now should we form a group dedicated to convert these jpgs to pngs? Because one person can't do it all alone. 00:55, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Not sure why we should tag them with a bot.. I doubt there are any other JPGs that arent in the link JSD posted.. Anyway its like 300 images we could do them in a day if 4-5 people work on them. (Missing Gal now, he'd do them alone in a day.) 13:58, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Don't forget you have to upload each image in the file history too. That means if an image has both manga and anime then you have to upload both. SeaTerror (talk) 22:33, September 6, 2015 (UTC) File history isn't important. If all jpgs were tagged things would be easier for those replacing them. 23:39, September 8, 2015 (UTC) "File history isn't important." That's pure ignorance. Each different version of an image is supposed to be reuploaded if it gets converted from jpg to png. If an image has both a manga and an anime version then both get reuploaded. SeaTerror (talk) 02:23, September 9, 2015 (UTC) I agree that file history would be nice for reference. It'd be nice if we could also document who uploaded or reuploaded the images on the initial file as well. 02:30, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Why don't we focus on uploading the images that are actually used first. File history is nice, but isn't as important as fixing the newest version. 04:00, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Should we make a project page for this? 05:50, September 9, 2015 (UTC) If it's only the job of a few users (rollbacks and admins), nah. We have a category that is already serving its purpose. It doesn't matter what's "more important". The original idea behind fixing jpgs was to fix everything and that included preserving the file history. If somebody has only been uploading the latest version then they have been doing it wrong the entire time the original project was created. SeaTerror (talk) 08:57, September 9, 2015 (UTC) ST is correct, the original intent when we started out replacing jpgs was to preserve the file history. However, I would say we definitely don't need every single version of every file. For example, if there were some just awful quality images that are practically unusable for articles, we shouldn't have to reupload those. Also, things like slight crops, manga images from different scan groups, etc aren't really needed. For example, let's look at Luffy's Post TS Manga infobox. If it were a JPG, I would say we only need to upload the highest quality version of the current one and the calendar one. At this point in time, we have no need to know that some noobs uploaded some anime renders by mistake, or that we had a bunch of different quality images. So an image with 21 versions really only needs 2 versions. Less work, and less clutter in the file history. It's a win-win. And if we had to add in everyone who uploaded images, we add basically more work than this entire JPG deletion project. Keep in mind that we've already replaced a couple thousand jpgs, and if we had to do it for every single former jpg, we'd never finish. If you really need to know who uploaded a jpg, just give the filename to an admin, and they can view/restore the image. 13:39, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay, then let's separate this into two categories: (1) "jpgs with only one image in the history" and (2) "jpgs with multiple files history". We can solve all the (1) first, much easier. We can then work on (2) after all the (1) are cleaned out. How's that sound? 18:21, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Sure should do that. But before doing this project..shoudnt we resovle the Forum:Images Used Only At Talk Pages? Since most JPGs left concern that forum as well. 21:38, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that's what I requested, and we decided to replace them with png so far. Then we are discussing whether or not to external link any manga images if possible. 21:49, September 9, 2015 (UTC) The talk pages images will be done soon, I just missed a day I could work on them today since my computer won't do internet. Nova and I will take care of them in the next week or so. I think if other people could focus on the other huge area of concern with JPGs, Merch images, that would be the best way to go from here. I think at this point, a project page would be in order rather than this forum and the talk page one. 01:26, September 11, 2015 (UTC)